


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heartbreaker [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Famous Jiyong, Idol Jiyong, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internal Conflict, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Endings, Other, Past Relationship(s), Playboy Jiyong, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Suicidal Thoughts, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon & Big Bang Ensemble, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Everyone, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Character(s), Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Female Character(s), Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Male Character(s), Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Other(s)
Series: Heartbreaker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668601
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"So there you go.Are you happy now?"

No,Jiyong wasn't happy.He couldn't say that he didn't expect this outcome,seeing as it it's already happened to him before so many times.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt.


End file.
